<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【夜天使】非典型性巨蟹座（ABO） by Rumless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954456">【夜天使】非典型性巨蟹座（ABO）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless'>Rumless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO设定，现代AU<br/>Alpha拳击手科特×Omega服装设计师沃伦<br/>私设：只有在发情期，阿尔法才能成结；阿尔法只有在成结的同时，咬破腺体才能对欧米伽形成永久标记，未形成永久标记的欧米伽无法受孕；男性欧米伽受孕几率较小；香水有掩盖信息素的作用。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【夜天使】非典型性巨蟹座（ABO）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>没人喜欢巨蟹座的欧米伽。</p>
<p>几乎所有阿尔法都这么告诉科特，就连好友罗根也这么说。</p>
<p>坐在“X武器”酒吧的吧台边，科特不得不戴着墨镜，尽量将帽檐压低，好遮住还泛着淤青的眼眶。他得到了一杯威士忌，杯里是酒吧老板罗根·豪利特亲自凿的冰球。这是罗根之前许诺的。罗根今天多喝了两杯。一说到巨蟹座欧米伽，罗根总是忍不住多喝两杯。</p>
<p>“ 没人喜欢巨蟹座的欧米伽。”</p>
<p>罗根吸了一大口雪茄，缓缓呼出了烟雾，这才继续说道，“烦都烦死了。”</p>
<p>同坐吧台的其他阿尔法也不由自主地附和道，无一不是对巨蟹座欧米伽的种种劣迹嗤之以鼻。</p>
<p>科特对此不以为然，反倒是耸了耸肩，抿了一口威士忌，“先不说星座这种东西准不准。就算是准，你们这样说人家小欧米伽终归是不太好。再说了，你们谁又真的和巨蟹座欧米伽交往过？”</p>
<p>吧台那几个阿尔法无一不是摇头说没有。</p>
<p>“看吧，这就是我想说的，”科特将杯中的威士忌一饮而尽，“不试试你们怎么知道人家不好？”</p>
<p>所有人都对科特的这个想法表示勇气可嘉，值得钦佩之后，逐一拍了拍他的肩，便一哄而散了。</p>
<p>“ 你别不相信，科特，你别不相信。”</p>
<p>只有罗根还在强行继续这个话题，他屈起食指，用第二个指节敲了敲桌面，“你不是不知道斯科蒂那个舍友就是个巨蟹座欧米伽。前几天我在斯科蒂那过夜的时候，隔着房门听到他和他的男友在吵架，又哭又闹又摔东西。光是听听就觉得吓人。”</p>
<p>“所以呢？你只是隔着房门听到了他们在吵架，”科特无奈地笑了笑，他甚至扶了把墨镜，“你怎么知道不是因为他那个阿尔法始乱终弃，或者说做了什么人家小欧米伽无法接受的事情？我只是觉得没有真正相处过，就下定论不太好。”</p>
<p>罗根沉默了两秒，转头瞄了眼背后的酒单，感叹道，“可恶，我他妈的怎么没有发明种鸡尾酒叫‘Shut the fuck up’？”</p>
<p>科特几乎被逗乐了，最终还是好心的给了罗根一个台阶下，“我不介意你给我点别的，杰克丹尼，或者约翰走路*什么的？”</p>
<p>“认真的，瓦格纳？说不过你，我还得请你喝一瓶四十刀的威士忌？”说归说，罗根还是给科特倒了一杯黑方，“咯，这下看还堵不住你的嘴。”说着，罗根和科特打了个招呼，便转头去应付其他客人了……</p>
<p>事实上巨蟹座曾经是所有阿尔法心中对未来欧米伽的最初幻想。一个天生母性泛滥又极度恋家的欧米伽，当然会是所有阿尔法心中的最佳伴侣。但自从《欧米伽权益保护法》颁布之后，阿尔法强行标记了欧米伽，就想让人家小欧米伽赔上一辈子，百依百顺的年代一去不复返了。即使巨蟹座欧米伽又有母性又恋家，却也改变不了他们用“硬壳”武装自己的同时，内心极度脆弱。生性敏感，又缺乏安全感，动不动就情绪失控，胡思乱想，“你不爱我”这四个字几乎无时不刻挂在嘴边，总是需要阿尔法无时不刻地安抚。一次两次确实是不失情趣，但不是谁都愿意供一个定时炸弹在家里，总是要花大量的精力去哄。这些可怜的巨蟹座欧米伽便被阿尔法们贴上了“难搞”“做作”“矫情”的标签，避之不及。</p>
<p>虽然科特总是持有保守却又趋近乐观的态度，但他心里也没底，假如真的遇上一个巨蟹座欧米伽，自己是不是真的能像说的那么轻松了。</p>
<p>“一杯马提尼，干的，搅拌，去冰。还有，麻烦加一片柠檬皮， 谢谢。”一个姿容姣好的金发欧米伽来到了吧台边，轻车熟路地跟酒保点着酒，坐在了离科特一个座位远的地方。</p>
<p>科特很少见过这么漂亮的欧米伽，或者说很少有这么漂亮的男性欧米伽。如果不是因为听到他开口点酒，科特甚至会觉得他是个女性欧米伽。</p>
<p>哦，他简直就是天使！</p>
<p>稀有的男性欧米伽曾经是阿尔法权势的象征，即使男性欧米伽的受孕率极低，但很多阿尔法为了彰显自己的身份，还是会养一两个男性欧米伽在身边伺候。然而自从《ABO婚姻法》颁布之后，包办婚姻被严令禁止了，无论哪种性别都只能选择一位伴侣，这也就意味着阿尔法可以拥有多个欧米伽的年代一去不复返了。正因为如此，很多阿尔法都会选择女性欧米伽作为伴侣。毕竟相较于男性欧米伽来说，女性欧米伽的受孕率高了不是一星半点。科特总认为这完全是那些阿尔法的阿尔法沙文主义在作祟，为了留下自己的血脉什么的，科特本人对此并不在意，一心想找一个能厮守终生的伴侣。</p>
<p>科特不由自主地开始偷看身边那个金发欧米伽。不得不说，这个漂亮得让人移不开眼的欧米伽简直是不要太对他的胃口。那头齐肩的金发在酒吧这种昏暗的环境里都显得格外神采奕奕，明显细致打理过的发尾卷出了美好的幅度，蝶翼般的长睫毛拥着一湾比海水稍浅却比天空深上许多的蓝眸，无需上妆便已拥有令人生羡的唇色，白衬衫领口恰到好处的微敞，露出一侧凹陷的锁骨和一小段侧颈，未经标记的腺体暴露在空气之中，泄露着甜美又诱人的气息，更别说微微挽起衣袖的左臂不由自主的露出了一小截若隐若现的纹身。这不是个常规的欧米伽，却美得让人移不开眼。更别说那吹弹可破的雪白肌肤让人不禁遐想包裹在衣物之下的曼妙身姿……</p>
<p>科特还在失神，已经有两三个阿尔法自告奋勇地凑了过去，询问人家小欧米伽的联系方式。即使很多阿尔法们并没有娶男性欧米伽的打算，但不妨碍他们搭讪。那群阿尔法中的一个甚至偷摸了一把人家小欧米伽的手，“一个人啊，宝贝？”</p>
<p>那个金发欧米伽似乎被搭讪惯了，他有意无意地将袖子向上挽起一截，好让左臂露出更大一截纹身，好让那群阿尔法知难而退，但那些人并没有注意到这种细节。金发欧米伽也没搭理他们，从口袋里掏出烟点上，吸了一口，还故意将烟雾呼在了最近那个阿尔法脸上，这才不紧不慢地回答道，“你看着也不像瞎呀！”</p>
<p>这是个极有个性的欧米伽，足以激起所有阿尔法的斗志。那几个阿尔法哪里肯就这样罢休，就连吃了瘪的那个也锲而不舍继续围在那。酒保看惯了这种场面，也不解围，只是将那金发欧米伽点的酒端了上来，“你的马提尼。”</p>
<p>“也给我来一杯吧！”其中某个阿尔法装腔作势地说道，“干马提尼，三份金酒，一份伏特加，半份利莱酒，摇匀不要搅拌。”</p>
<p>那个金发欧米伽几乎是随即翻了个白眼，不耐烦道，“007看多了吧！加了伏特加，还算是什么马提尼！”边说着，他边招呼酒保，“你好，麻烦给我个烟灰缸，谢谢！”</p>
<p>酒保看起来有几分犹豫，他当然注意到了这个小欧米伽左臂上的纹身，看他这架势，谁知道那烟灰缸是准备拿来掸烟灰，还是什么其他的。最终还是科特摆了摆手，示意酒保先去招呼别的客人，抬手将自己面前的烟灰缸移了过去，“如果你想砸人，可以用这个。”</p>
<p>“这他妈的有你什么事！”</p>
<p>那几个阿尔法中的一个叫嚣着，随即得到了其他几个的应和。反倒是那个金发欧米伽似乎被逗乐了，他饶有兴致地端起酒杯，一口喝掉了大半杯马提尼，随后朝科特抬了抬酒杯，“我本来只是想掸一下烟灰，但……”说着，他朝科特露出了一个漂亮到极致的笑容，“你有什么打算？我洗耳恭听。”说着，他随手将烟头丢进残酒里，摆出一副饶有兴致的模样。</p>
<p>科特也被逗乐了，他没有回答，只是抬手将十字架项链从T恤领口揪了出来，亲吻了一下，这才在胸前画了个十字，“主啊，请原谅我曾经做过、说过以及即将要做和要说的事。阿门。”话音刚落，一直端坐在吧台的黑发阿尔法，突然起身，一个勾拳将离得最近的那个阿尔法打倒在地，好将金发欧米伽拉到安全范围，“事实上我不被允许在擂台以外的地方出拳，但是……”科特微微勾起嘴角，随手摘掉鸭舌帽和墨镜，“麻烦你们离我的欧米伽远点！”</p>
<p>金发欧米伽也异常配合地凑了过来，揽住科特的手臂，也不知道是不是听到人群里有人议论了什么，开口就来，“你们可要小心点咯，我的阿尔法可是轻量级拳王。”</p>
<p>那几个阿尔法才没那么容易吃瘪，还叫嚣着拳王有什么了不起，好在罗根及时出面制止了他们的进一步举动，黑发阿尔法的左手一把揽住其中科特的肩，右手用手肘内侧夹住那帮阿尔法中看起来是领头人的脖颈，故作亲昵的安抚，却刻意加重了几分力道。手上施力，嘴也没闲着，他转头看向科特便怒斥道，“瓦格纳，又来？你还想因为赛外斗殴被禁赛还是怎么着？你这回再打断人的鼻梁或者肋骨进警局，老子他妈的可不会再去保你出来。”边说着，罗根边招呼酒保上酒，“要不，今天就到这？见好就收，怎么样？”见那个阿尔法脸上明显浮现出惊恐的表情，罗根这才松开手，拍了拍他的肩膀，“来来来，喝酒喝酒！”边往吧台里边走，罗根边大喊一声，“今晚啤酒畅饮，酒钱算我的！”</p>
<p>待人群散去，罗根这才恶狠狠地盯着科特，“算你的，瓦格纳，今晚酒钱全算你的！”</p>
<p>“好好好，都是我的错！”科特也没介意，毕竟刚赢下金腰带，他的确有一笔数额颇丰的奖金，“啤酒我付，但那杯黑方，你可别想要我付钱。还有，我可没因为赛外斗殴被禁赛，不像某人。”</p>
<p>罗根这才哈哈大笑，又往科特的酒杯里添了一些，“一码归一码，这是给你庆功的！”说着，他还特意让酒保再给那个金发欧米伽再调一杯马提尼，顺手收走落了烟灰的那支酒杯，好把空间就给科特他们。</p>
<p>金发欧米伽礼貌地道了谢，极为自然的坐到了科特身边，这才朝他伸出手，“沃伦·沃辛顿。很高兴认识你，拳王先生。”</p>
<p>科特也朝沃伦伸出手，轻轻握了一下便松开了，调笑道，“我也很高兴认识你，沃辛顿先生。”</p>
<p>“沃尔。”</p>
<p>“什么？”科特微微一愣，问道。</p>
<p>“沃尔，”沃伦重复了一遍，“你可以叫我沃尔，这样子亲昵一点。你说对吧，我的阿尔法。”</p>
<p>这下子科特彻底愣住了，很少欧米伽会拿这种事情开玩笑，谁相信到了这年头还有欧米伽会因为这种老掉牙的“英雄救美”情节，对一个阿尔法一见钟情？</p>
<p>“这是你自己说的，不是吗？”沃伦歪着头，伸手指了指科特胸前的十字架，又指了指天花板，“祂听得见，你可不能说谎哦！”</p>
<p>“我……”科特只觉得幸福来得有点太突然，有几分不敢相信，“这是不是有点太快了？你不要告诉我这是一见钟情。”</p>
<p>“维基百科上说你是天蝎座。”沃伦不以为然地摇了摇头，他甚至晃了晃手机，“你天蝎，我巨蟹。我们是天生一对。”</p>
<p>“我是说我们还不了解对方。”</p>
<p>“你想了解什么？”沃伦眨了眨眼，一脸认真的模样，“我的中间名是肯尼斯，全名是沃伦·肯尼斯·沃辛顿三世，假如哪天你想求婚用得上。现在我在帕森斯设计学院就读三年级，服装设计专业。目前在考虑是继续实习，还是就读研究生。没有最喜欢的设计师……”沃伦顿了顿，又继续说道，“我就住在格林威治村，离学校很近，房间采光非常好，是我自己设计的，非常适合做工作室。我还有一个舍友，不过他已经有男朋友了，如果你想搬进来，我不介意见色忘义一次。我还有只非常漂亮的布偶猫，她叫Princess。还有，我喜欢吃甜食，特别是芝士蛋糕和焦糖布丁，喜欢奶油，不喜欢奶油蛋糕。最喜欢的水果是草莓，蓝莓也还不错，但蔓越莓只喜欢果干。巧克力不吃加果仁的，但如果有人帮我剥好，我还喜欢夏威夷果和碧根果。咖啡只喝卡布奇诺，不加糖。红茶加柠檬，不加奶。鸡尾酒最爱马提尼。最喜欢的作家是杰克·凯鲁亚克，最喜欢的书是《在路上》。隔一天会去一次健身房，夏天会改成游泳。煎蛋煎单面，牛排五分熟，大概就这么多……对了，我睡前习惯喝一杯热牛奶，记得帮我热好！”</p>
<p>科特愣了好一会儿，才点了点头，“O…K，但是我有个条件。”</p>
<p>“什么？”这下子换沃伦愣了一下，他赶紧说道，“你不需要介绍你自己，我看过你的维基百科，而且我关注你的ins很久了。你一直都是我的理想型。而且我也知道，你一直都没有欧米伽。”</p>
<p>“不是。”科特一脸严肃，惹得金发欧米伽都不由自主地正襟危坐起来，“我是说以后你能不能不隔一天去一次健身房，”说到这，科特还顿了顿，惹得沃伦差点以为科特不喜欢欧米伽有健身的习惯，刚要开口，却听到科特继续说道，“你看过我的维基百科，应该知道我在第五大道有家健身房，不如每天过来陪我训练？还有，加了柠檬的红茶如果再加奶会结块的。而且马提尼有很多种调法，你最喜欢的是干的甜的，还是完美马提尼？”</p>
<p>沃伦那双漂亮的蓝眸绽放出惊喜的光芒，似乎没想到科特会听得这么仔细，“所以你答应了！”他几乎第一时间扑进了科特怀里，“我可以把我们的合影放ins吗？”</p>
<p>“不然呢？这可是你说的，”科特在胸前画了个十字，学着沃伦的样子指了指天花板，“上帝可是听得见呢！但ins不行！”见沃伦肉眼可见的失望，科特这才伸手勾了一下他那小巧的鼻头，“我才不要顶着这个熊猫眼上你的ins，等我养好了再说。”</p>
<p>沃伦近乎欢呼了一声，差点没从吧台椅上摔下去，好在科特反应极快，一把搂住他的腰，这才避免了小家伙摔到地上。沃伦似乎吓坏了，小手拍了拍胸口，吐了吐舌头，这才愿意乖乖坐好，小心翼翼地问道，“所以，今晚你会给我热牛奶吗？”</p>
<p>这是个还算隐晦的邀请，但科特还是听明白了。但还是觉得有点太快了，只得回答道，“不好吧，家里有点乱，赛季刚结束，我还来不及收拾。”</p>
<p>“我可以帮你收拾。”沃伦那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里闪烁着请求，“或者……去我那？我可以让我舍友去他男朋友那住一晚上。再说了，不试试看怎么知道，我们两在那方面合不合适？”</p>
<p>科特没抗住小欧米伽装可怜的攻势，更何况沃伦已经把话说得很明白了，再不答应下来显得科特作为一个阿尔法很没有面子，“我怎么会这么不善解人意的让你帮我收拾屋子，不过先说好，你可不许嫌房间乱。”见沃伦乖巧的点头，科特这才笑着凑到他耳边，“还有……一旦开始备战，教练是严令禁止进行任何性行为的，我大概已经有大半年都在打比赛了，你也知道昨天赛季才刚刚结束。所以……你确定你还想今晚来我家？”</p>
<p>这也是个暗示。但科特知道，金发欧米伽听明白了，那精致的小脸虽然还故作镇定地点了点头，但耳根却是一瞬间红了。</p>
<p>真可爱。要不是酒吧里人多，科特都想将自己的新晋小欧米伽搂过来，好好亲一亲。科特还在纠结，沃伦的肩膀却被轻拍了一下。</p>
<p>“在聊什么？”来人是个棕发欧米伽，穿着端端正正的，头发也梳得端端正正，看起来就是个正经的乖孩子，脸上还戴着副无框眼镜，手里甚至还抱着文学概论和一些参考书籍，似乎刚刚下课。他坐到沃伦身边，跟酒保要了一杯温开水。酒保认出了他，倒完了水，立马去请罗根过来。</p>
<p>沃伦似乎很高兴，他一把搂住来人介绍道，“这是我的舍友和最好的朋友斯科特，他在哥大读文学。他准备做个作家，像杰克·凯鲁亚克和艾伦·金斯堡一样。而且你知道吗，他们两也是哥大的。”</p>
<p>“事实上凯鲁亚克从哥大退了学，金斯堡也一度被哥大开除。我可不想学他们两，我还准备继续读研究生呢！”斯科特无奈地笑了笑，见罗根来了，便重新转向沃伦，说道，“罗根，这是我跟你说过的，我从小到大最好的朋友沃伦。你不是说要介绍你的哥们科特给我认识？他到了吗？”</p>
<p>罗根刚想开口，沃伦便一把揽住了科特的手臂，“我先来！这是我的新男友，科特·瓦格纳。”</p>
<p>罗根沉默了几秒，好容易才理清这里边的思路，他摸了把自己下巴，好一会儿才缓过劲来，朝斯科特尴尬地笑了笑，“这是我的好哥们科特，昨天刚拿了金腰带的那个，就是不知道什么时候和你的小伙伴凑成了一对……”</p>
<p>“五分钟前。”</p>
<p>沃伦大大方方地承认了，却被斯科特一把拉到了一边。见两个欧米伽在一旁聊着体己话，罗根深吸了一口气，犹豫再三还是拍了拍科特的肩，“你今晚就当我什么也没有说过，祝你好运！”</p>
<p>科特微微一愣，好一会儿才反应过来罗根说的是关于沃伦是巨蟹座欧米伽的事，而且罗根似乎还说了不少沃伦的坏话。</p>
<p>“没事，别换在心上。”科特耸了耸肩，“我还是觉得要真正相处过才知道。”</p>
<p>不一会儿，两个欧米伽似乎聊完了，沃伦看上去很愉快，重新回到了科特身边，揽着他的手臂不放，紧接着就开始逼科特关注他所有的社交网络，他甚至用最快的速度把Facebook上的感情状态改成了“和TA在一起了”。鉴于科特好歹算个公众人物，沃伦倒也乖巧懂事的没有逼他。沃伦又和斯科特聊了一会儿，交代他照顾好Princess，这才跟着科特回了住处。</p>
<p>科特将钥匙插进锁孔，却没有转开，反倒是转身看向沃伦， “沃尔，你确定要……”</p>
<p>不等科特说完，沃伦已经点着头，回答道，“我确定。”说着，还搂上了科特的脖颈，人也顺势贴了上来，“把时间浪费在这，不如……现在把我抵在门上强吻？”</p>
<p>科特微微一愣，似乎没想到眼前这个小家伙，这么的开放。但科特还真的满足了沃伦的愿望，将手扶在他后脑勺，转了个身，随即将人抵在了门上，“像这样？”</p>
<p>沃伦在欧米伽里算是高的，但和科特比起来还是矮了大半个头，正是合适搂在怀里的高度，科特只需要稍稍低头便能吻上那粉嫩的唇瓣。科特并没有释放信息素压制沃伦，只是单手搂着他的腰，加深了这个吻，直到怀里的小欧米伽都有几分喘不过气，这才依依不舍地分开来。那条无意中牵连出来的银丝，惹得沃伦竟也不由自主地脸红起来。科特摸了摸他的小脸，这才开了门，紧接着便一手抵在门上，阻止了想走进去的沃伦。金发欧米伽微微一愣，歪着头问道，“怎么了，需要先换拖鞋吗？”</p>
<p>科特摇了摇头，示意沃伦别问，左手一把搂着沃伦那纤细的腰肢，“搂着我的脖子。”沃伦虽然疑惑，但还算听话。科特二话不说，以一个非常标准的公主抱将沃伦抱了进去，“还记得今晚你为了什么跟我回来么？阿尔法可不能让欧米伽自己走进房间。”</p>
<p>沃伦被科特的这个举动逗乐了，蓝眸里闪烁着喜悦，还有一丝难以察觉的感动。科特轻轻将沃伦抛了抛，好调整了一下姿势，以免上楼时脱手，“你太轻了，甜心。平时肯定没有好好吃饭！”</p>
<p>沃伦搂着科特的脖颈，嘟囔了一句，“才不是！人家有好好吃饭！”</p>
<p>“身上都没有几两肉，轻飘飘的。”进了房间，科特小心翼翼将沃伦放在床边的沙发上，“你要先洗澡，还是……”</p>
<p>沃伦想了想，还是说了先去洗澡。科特点了点头，帮他拿了新的洗漱用品，又拿了件自己的衬衫给他当睡衣。</p>
<p>“我很少穿正装，这是上回为了参加慈善募捐赛专门买的，就穿了不到20分钟，打完比赛一身汗，我就没换回去。丝质的，穿着很舒服。”</p>
<p>闻言，沃伦眨了眨眼，问道，“是要送给我吗？”</p>
<p>科特愣了一下，伸手揉了揉沃伦那头小卷毛，“你如果喜欢就送给你。”</p>
<p>沃伦似乎很高兴，兴高采烈地倒在沙发上，抱着那件衬衫不放。科特微微一笑，只觉得自己完全被可爱得让人移不开眼的欧米伽击中，但科特还是将沃伦拉了起来，在他面前蹲了下来了，小心翼翼地帮他将鞋袜脱了下来，换上拖鞋，又将人抱到浴室的洗漱台上。</p>
<p>“好了，快去洗吧。毛巾浴巾放在这，沐浴露洗发水在那，吹风机在柜子里。擦干了再出来，别着凉了。”科特将东西都整理好，指了指那面将浴室和房间隔开的镜子，伸手把帘子放了下来，“虽然在里边看就是面镜子，但外面能看得到里边。如果你下次不那么害羞了，我不介意坐在外面观赏。”</p>
<p>沃伦的小脸有几分微红，似乎有点事前不可避免的矜持。其实这种浴室设计很常见，很多酒店为了情趣都会玩这种把戏，很多占有欲极强的阿尔法也喜欢在家里安装这种浴室，好欣赏自家小欧米伽宽衣解带，沐浴更衣，甚至一时情动的自亵。</p>
<p>科特微微一笑，伸手摸了摸金发欧米伽的头发，“我就在外面，有事情叫我。”沃伦乖巧的点了点头，也就算是同意了。等科特离开，沃伦不由自主地摸了摸帘子，犹豫再三还是没有伸手将它拉开。</p>
<p>大概是因为沃伦没有选择泡澡，没多久水声便停止了，不一会儿浴室门就开了。</p>
<p>“科特，我洗好了。”</p>
<p>沃伦站在浴室边，似乎是因为只穿了科特的衬衫，有几分害羞。袖子有点偏长，只能勉强露出指尖。衬衫下摆也有几分偏长，但只是堪堪盖住了大腿根，露出那修长笔直的双腿。科特微微一愣，赶紧过去把沃伦抱了起来，放在床上，再用被子将小家伙包了起来，“冷不冷？”见金发欧米伽摇了摇头，科特还是不放心，伸手将被子裹得更紧了些，“床单被套是我刚换的，很干净。”科特揉了揉沃伦的头发，又摸了摸他的脸颊，“我去洗澡。”沃伦点了点头，便乖乖窝进被子里去了。科特赶紧将他从被子里扒拉出来，“别用被子闷着头。”说着，还附身给了金发欧米伽一个吻。沃伦的小脸有几分微红，科特没忍住又多亲了他一下，“等我。”</p>
<p>事实上，科特并没有让沃伦等太久，等他回来的时候，沃伦已经把被子掀到一边，趴在床上和斯科特视频聊天。衬衫勉强遮住了他的臀部，大腿根还是不可避免的露了出来。很明显，沃伦并没有穿内裤，具体是因为对即将发生的事的期待，还是小欧米伽本就爱干净不愿意穿换下来的内裤就不得而知了。</p>
<p>听到科特从浴室出来，金发欧米伽赶紧和视频那头的斯科特告别，“不聊了，晚安，斯科蒂。帮我跟Princess说我爱她！”</p>
<p>说完，沃伦相当自觉地将手机放到了床头柜上，刚想翻身却被科特制止了，他并没有急着脱掉身上的浴袍，反倒是欺身上床，将仍趴在床上欧米伽搂进怀里。科特并不想用自己阿尔法的身份压迫沃伦，只是有意无意地释放出自己的信息素，贴在衬衫上的大手顺势下滑到小家伙臀部的位置，“如果不是知道Princess是只布偶猫，我大概就要吃醋了。”说着，还低头隔着衣领亲吻了一下小欧米伽那散发着美好气息的腺体。刚洗过澡，洗去了掩盖信息素的香水味，科特这才第一次闻到了沃伦的信息素——那酸甜可口的味道，就像是是夏日里的甜橙，但越是细闻越令人不由自主地沉迷。科特还想多闻，怀里的小家伙已经翻了个身，伸手搂住了科特的脖颈，漂亮的蓝眼睛里闪烁着期待，“我们要开始了吗？”</p>
<p>科特自觉好笑，忍不住又亲了沃伦一口，“你看上去很期待？”</p>
<p>沃伦随即点了点头，大大方方的承认了。科特心里清楚，对于这种事，怀里的小家伙只怕不是第一次，毕竟罗根也说过沃伦是有前阿尔法的。想到这里，科特内心未免泛起了一阵醋意，但还是没说破，只是伸手拿了遥控器，将空调调高了两度，这才开始动手解开沃伦的衣扣，科特轻轻在那小巧的锁骨上落下一吻，这才继续往下解开扣子。金发欧米伽胸前那粉嫩的乳尖，因为微凉的室内温度而挺立起来，科特一时间没忍住，附身轻含住了左边那凸起的小点，细细吸吮了一番，惹得这小家伙不由自主地呻吟了一声。见状，科特更是故意伸出右手肆意揉捏，那还算饱满的乳头，手感很是不错，想也知道这小家伙健身的时候都把功夫下在了哪里。不一会儿，科特便重新起了身，继续往下解扣子，好露出金发欧米伽那白皙的腰腹。沃伦的身材还真的是不错。这大概也跟他时常健身不无关系，那平坦的小腹上甚至还有点浅浅的腹肌痕迹，这对于一个小欧米伽来说已经算是很不错的成果了。直到科特的指尖触碰到最后一颗纽扣，沃伦的小脸这才稍微有点泛红。</p>
<p>“现在知道害羞了？”科特伸手刮了一下沃伦那小巧的鼻头，凑到他耳边，故意压低声音说道，“那……待会还得让你分开腿呢！也这么害羞的吗？”也不知道是因为科特的话，还是被科特的信息素撩拨的，沃伦的小脸红扑扑的，蓝眼睛里却闪烁着几分情动，身上的橙香也比刚才更加浓郁了些，甜度似乎也高了不少，让人不由自主地想亲上一口。科特想也不想，便立马将想法付诸实践，沃伦似乎也根本没察觉到自己身上信息素的变化，只是乖巧的闭上了眼，享受着科特的亲吻。科特逐一吻过金发欧米伽的喉结、锁骨、胸膛，就连那小巧的肚脐也没有放过，边一路向下吻着，边顺势解开了那最后一颗纽扣。正如科特猜测的那样，沃伦并没有穿内裤。私隐部位出乎意料又情理之中的打理地极为干净，连一丝耻毛的痕迹都没留下。科特微微一愣，这才注意到沃伦身上也极为干净，肌肤白皙水嫩，全身上下没有一点不合时宜的体毛。只是这一瞬，科特便突然意识到这可能是沃伦那位前阿尔法的杰作，心里不太舒服，但他还是没有多说什么，毕竟确实很多欧米伽会为了美观去做比基尼脱毛。科特默不作声地深吸一口气，心中暗自提醒自己莫要犯了嫉妒之罪，这才将这事抛在了脑后，重新把注意力转移到沃伦身上。</p>
<p>金发欧米伽已经起了反应，科特索性抚上了那可爱的性器，即使知道这并不会给欧米伽带来多大的快感，但他还是尽职尽责的套弄了起来，惹得小家伙又不由自主地呻吟出声。因为沃伦无意识地扭动身体，半敞着的衬衫在无意中被掀得更开了些，露出了左肩连带一小段大臂，科特这才想起来由于衣物的遮挡，还没来得及看清沃伦的纹身。很少欧米伽有纹大花臂的胆量，因为很多阿尔法并不能接受。但沃伦就是有反其道而行的资本，那张小脸漂亮得让人看一眼就不舍得说他半点不是。</p>
<p>科特小心翼翼地将沃伦身上的衬衫脱了下来，“你纹的这是什么？”</p>
<p>“天启四骑士。”沃伦稍稍举起左手，愉快地介绍道，“这是可是我自己画的呢！这个骑白马的是瘟疫，红马是战争，黑马是饥荒……”</p>
<p>“灰马是死亡。”科特抢先回答，又在沃伦惊讶的眼神中解释道，“出自启示录第六章第八节，你还记得我是个天主教徒对吧！”说着，科特还真的把那段话背了出来，“ ‘我就观看，见有一匹灰色马；骑在马上的，名字叫作死，阴府也随着他；有权柄赐给他们，可以用刀剑、饥荒、瘟疫、野兽，杀害地上四分之一的人。’哦！所以这里边死亡骑士是最大的，因为他是唯一一个出现过名字的？”</p>
<p>沃伦也没多做什么解释，也不知是不是刻意回避问题，“你确定要现在跟我探讨圣经？或者……你要不要看看我的其他纹身？”科特还没来得及说什么，沃伦已经飞快的翻了个身，炫耀般的将蝴蝶骨展露出来，上头难以置信地纹着一对天使之翼，精致得连上头的羽毛都清晰可见。“怎么样？”</p>
<p>科特有几分难以置信，伸手抚上沃伦那漂亮的蝴蝶骨，又在上头烙下一吻，沉吟道，“上帝啊，你真的是天使！”科特难以抑制地亲吻沃伦的脊背，一路向下直至股缝处，这才注意到沃伦的右边臀瓣上纹着个极为性感的唇印，“哦，看来你这是要逼我犯‘淫欲’之罪了？”说着，他还故意伸手揉捏了一把。沃伦的臀部手感极好，明显有平时勤于锻炼的痕迹。</p>
<p>“真的？那……我们从什么体位开始？背入式？”</p>
<p>科特微微一愣，似乎没想到沃伦这么直接，但随即还是意识到沃伦并不是一般的欧米伽，这才重展笑颜，将怀里的欧米伽重新翻了回来，伸手搂住了那纤细的腰肢，“这是我们的第一次，我还是希望用传教士式，这样能看着你的眼睛。”说着，科特附身吻住了沃伦，金发欧米伽舒适的闭上眼，科特赶紧趁机脱掉了自己身上的浴袍，肌肤相亲的感觉让沃伦不由自主地轻颤了一下，但还是不见丝毫的反抗。</p>
<p>科特的信息素并不算特别的浓烈，如果不仔细闻甚至难以察觉这淡淡的木质香，更别说让人觉得有攻击性了。大多数阿尔法都喜欢在一瞬间放出大量信息素好逼迫欧米伽快速进入状态，但这也着实让很多欧米伽事后吃不消。因此，科特刻意只放出极为稀薄的信息素，再边和沃伦聊天，边循序渐进地缓缓增加浓度，只为让沃伦不知不觉中沉溺其中。沃伦的确对此毫无察觉，闭着眼接受科特的拥吻，他只觉得自己不知不觉被带进了下过初雪的雪松林，却丝毫不觉得清冷，清晨的阳光从茂密的针叶间倾泻下来，说不出的温暖。</p>
<p>科特边继续亲吻着怀里的金发欧米伽，边小心翼翼地分开了那修长的双腿，伸手探向那诱人的秘境，那里早已如意料之中湿滑一片，送入的过程并不算艰难，但阿尔法惊人的尺寸，还是让沃伦明显浑身僵直了一下。那漂亮的小脸似乎有几分委屈，一副欲言又止的模样，似乎是疼痛，也似乎是一时间难以适应。但他很快便又屈从于欧米伽的本能，放软了腰肢，示意同样按耐得有几分辛苦的科特可以开始了。</p>
<p>见状，科特这才缓缓开始抽动起来。沃伦的后穴极为紧致，就连那雌雄难辨的小脸上也浮现出一丝难以察觉的青涩，微醺的面颊上透着几分害羞般的红晕，蓝眸里因为快感而蒙上了一层水雾，更显得明艳动人。科特虽然心下疑惑，倒也没打算这会儿自找没趣，只是刻意加快了抽送的速度，好碾压过敏感的内里。沃伦一开始还有几分克制，渐渐的也开始渐入佳境的呻吟出声……</p>
<p>正如科特所说的那样，他确实很长时间没有任何性生活了，更何况这是个极为艰难的赛季，科特把全部精力都花在了备战上，哪里有什么其他精力去顾别的。而且怀里的欧米伽看起来柔柔弱弱的，可不比赛场上那些阿尔法对手经得起折腾，科特一时间都有几分担心自己会不会一不小心弄疼他。沃伦对此一无所知，只顾着大张双腿，迎接阿尔法的那富有节奏的撞击。那双漂亮的蓝眸微眯着，生理眼泪难以抑制地在眼眶离聚集，委屈得似乎随时嗯会哭出来一般。科特只得边放慢了抽插的速度，边附身吻去金发欧米伽的泪水以示安抚。</p>
<p>事实上沃伦并不满足于科特如此温柔却缓慢的进展，随着交合的深入小欧米伽全身瘫软，只觉得后穴连带臀部都湿漉漉的，每一次抽插都连带着令人脸红心跳的声响，科特越是放慢速度，内里越是空虚，忍不住想要更多。欧米伽的本能促使他伸出长腿，缠住了科特的腰。科特只是微微一愣，随即加快了速度，猛烈的抽插惹得沃伦呻吟连连。科特很快便摸透了沃伦所有的敏感点，一会儿刻意撩拨，一会儿又故意猛攻，惹得小欧米伽渐渐地都有点使不上劲了，只得被迫接受科特一次紧接着一次攻势，很快便支撑不住率先射了出来。</p>
<p>男性欧米伽的受孕率本就不高，更何况沃伦并不在发情期，更是没有怀孕的可能性。在沃伦的默许下，科特倒也放心的射在了沃伦体内，再好整以暇地退了出来，小欧米伽的穴口微微开合着，那些白浊的液体徒添了几笔情事后的淫秽气息。</p>
<p>小家伙似乎也有几分累了，有气无力地蜷缩起来，有点疑惑地歪着头，小声地问科特怎么没有成结。科特被问得愣了一下，不由得有几分奇怪，但感觉想法到了嘴边，又说不出具体是什么。好一会儿，科特这才放弃了纠结，笑着刮了一下沃伦的鼻头，“你是不是生理健康课没好好学？你又不在发情期，我怎么可能成得了结？”</p>
<p>沃伦嘟了嘟嘴，似乎是在回忆所谓的生理健康课到底有没有讲过类似的内容，最终他还是放弃了纠结，“那好吧……就当是你说的这样咯！”</p>
<p>科特一下子就被逗乐了，但还是没有反驳什么，只是伸手拉过被子将沃伦盖住，“来吧，休息一下继续，还是准备喝牛奶了？”</p>
<p>这下子换作沃伦整个人愣住了，“继……继续？”那张漂亮的小脸上写满了不可置信，似乎从来没有经历过这个，“不是……不是刚做完吗？”</p>
<p>科特再次伸手刮了一下沃伦的鼻头，又亲了亲他那粉嫩的唇瓣，“还记得我说过什么吗？我这个赛季过得可是很艰难的呢！”说着，他甚至还指了指自己泛着</p>
<p>淤青的眼眶。</p>
<p>沃伦的小脸上这才浮现出些许害羞的神色，他犹豫了好一会儿这才凑上去亲吻了一下科特那受伤的眼眶，斟酌了一下用词，“我……可以晚一点再喝牛奶。”说完，沃伦又纠结了一下，这才又开了口，“我可以抽支烟吗？你如果介意烟味，我可以去阳台。”</p>
<p>说着，沃伦作势要起身，却被科特伸手捞进怀里，“你抽什么烟？”沃伦虽是疑惑，却还是把烟盒递给了科特。“万宝路？”科特轻车熟路地叼上一支，点上，吸了一口这才将烟递给了沃伦，“我以为你不会抽这么欧米伽的烟。”</p>
<p>沃伦挑了挑眉，接过烟便自顾自地叼上了，“我倒是不介意抽雪茄，但画面应该不太唯美。”</p>
<p>科特被逗乐了，伸手将沃伦搂进怀里，两人就这么坐在床上共享了一支烟，过完了烟瘾，科特这才下定决心开了口，“愿意说说你因为什么开始抽的烟吗？”</p>
<p>沃伦无所谓地耸了耸肩，在科特怀里找了个舒服的姿势，“还能因为什么，还不是因为很多阿尔法不喜欢欧米伽抽烟。我长成这样，总得想点办法保护自己吧！”</p>
<p>的确，很多阿尔法并不喜欢欧米伽抽烟。这就跟他们不喜欢欧米伽纹身一样，大抵也算是性别歧视，但也不得不承认，这种所谓的“坏”的确在一定程度上保护了很多欧米伽的安全。搂着怀里的小家伙，联想到在酒吧里沃伦轻车熟路的应付那些搭讪者，科特的心疼得让他不由自主的颤抖，是要多么没有安全感的小欧米伽，才会下给自己纹这么大面积花臂的狠心呀！科特将沃伦抱到腿上，抚摸着他的手臂上的纹身，即使大抵猜到了答案，但还是问道，“那……纹身呢？也是一样的原因？”</p>
<p>沃伦点了点头，似乎也感受到了科特看他的纹身的眼神不太对，金发欧米伽赶紧开了口，“你如果不喜欢，我可以洗掉的！但是据说会留疤……”</p>
<p>“不是……我不是这个意思。”科特赶紧解释道，“挺漂亮的，但纹的时候，很疼吧！”</p>
<p>沃伦再次点了头，“是挺疼的，但忍忍也就过去了。”</p>
<p>科特顿时心疼得不能自已，一把将沃伦紧紧抱进怀里，“对不起，是我来晚了。如果我早一点遇到你，也许你就不需要受这种罪了……”</p>
<p>沃伦怔怔地被科特搂在怀里，一时间有种说不出的感觉，只觉得空荡荡的心仿佛一瞬间被彻底填满，也不知怎么地鼻头突然一酸，眼泪便紧跟着滚落下来。科特发现不对，赶紧松开了沃伦，这才发现怀里的小家伙已经哭成了泪人儿。</p>
<p>“怎么了，宝贝？”科特伸手抹去了沃伦脸上的泪痕，又赶紧释放出安抚信息素让沃伦的情绪稍微平复下来，“是不是我说错什么？”</p>
<p>沃伦摇了摇头，任由科特搂着，好一会儿才缓过劲来，“抱歉，我只是……”</p>
<p>只是什么？</p>
<p>科特还想追问，见沃伦支吾了半天也没说出来，这意识到了重点——沃伦是个巨蟹座欧米伽，天生有着敏感的内心。人又长得如此漂亮，只怕没少受委屈。科特一时间心疼得厉害，只得赶紧将沃伦搂在怀里，轻抚着他的后背，“不哭了，好吗？要不，我去给你温牛奶？”</p>
<p>沃伦立马摇了摇头，小脸有几分泛红，“晚点……晚点再喝。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*约翰走路：Johnnie Walker，台译为“约翰走路”，一般叫尊尼获加，其中Black Label也叫“黑标”或者“黑方”。</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>